


The Squire

by crookedsmile



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Fluff, Gen, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedsmile/pseuds/crookedsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small bit of silliness based on this prompt from the ASOIAF kink meme: "Arya asks Brienne to become her squire." I'm pretty sure this is not quite what the prompter wanted but I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squire

"You want me to become your _squire_?" Brienne asked in disbelief. "I'm over twenty years old and a woman, _and_ a fighter in my own right. Why would I _squire_ for you?"

Arya sat on a nearby rock. "You want to be a knight. You have to be a squire before you're a knight. Have you ever squired for anyone before?" She took a big bite of her apple and chewed it, looking like a cow bored of its cud.

"You do _not_ have to be a squire before you're a knight. Any man can be knighted; he just needs another knight to do it for him. Who told you a knight had to be a squire first?"

"Hot Pie." Arya said, mouth full of fruit.

She knew Hot Pie was full of hot air, but the older woman was easy to tease and Arya was still feeling a bit put out about her change in captors. After pushing the Hound off a cliff, Brienne and her squire had spent the entire afternoon scouring the mountainside for the Stark girl. Podrick had finally spotted her in the brush trying to crawl away. After a brief struggle, Brienne had confiscated Needle and picked up Arya, carrying her under her arm like a bedroll. Eventually Arya had stopped trying to struggle. With the Hound dead, Brienne was her best chance for now. But that didn't mean she had to make it easy.

"Hot -- what? At any rate, Arya, I'm not going to _squire_ for you. I'm going to take you to your uncle in Riverrun, and then I'm going to go find your sister. I made an oath to your mother to bring you both home safely and that's what I intend to do."

Brienne liked to talk about oaths. Arya was not as interested. "It would be easier if you were knighted first," she said. "You'd be taken more seriously."

"I'm not a man, Arya; I can't be knighted," sighed Brienne. "I can fight and kill and die as good as any man or better. I can serve, and uphold my honor and the honor of my liege. But at the end of the day I'll still be _just a woman._ " She spat the last words.

"I know," said Arya quietly. They settled into a long silence after that.

"Can you show me how to do that thing you did to the bandits we saw at Saltpans?" Arya asked, after a while had passed.

"Yes. If you promise not to try to stab Pod with your Needle and run off again."

Arya nodded, and the two went off into the field to practice.


End file.
